


let's get screwed

by obsessivelymoody



Series: tiit fics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan and Phil have a quickie in between one of their matinee and evening shows.





	let's get screwed

There’s something about the way Dan looks at the end of shows that makes Phil’s heart burst with an overwhelming feeling of pride and joy for him. 

He knows how much performing means to Dan, and the elation in Dan’s eyes that reflects back at Phil when they look at each other, is enough to make Phil weak in the knees. He thought that after nearly ten years of knowing someone and even touring with them for months before would make Phil immune to the dizzying rush of feelings that come with loving Dan. 

This was apparently not the case, as Phil feels his head spin just looking at the way sweat makes Dan’s curls cling to his temples, and the way the curve of Dan’s neck and shoulders rest under his shirt as he follows him to their dressing room. 

Phil shakes his head at himself as they round a corner. He licks his lips, realizing how dry his mouth was. Phil rolls his eyes and smiles then, feeling silly at how this little bit of dehydration made him think his head was spinning for other reasons. 

Or at least that’s what Phil tells himself, until they arrive at their dressing room and Phil feels himself take in a sharp breath as he glups down water and watches Dan stretch his arms above his head, exposing the soft skin at the waistband of his jeans. 

_What am I, twenty-two again?_ Phil sighs. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dan says, snapping Phil back to reality. 

“Like what?” Phil asks, his voice breaking a little. 

“Like you want to eat me or something,” Dan’s tone is flirty, and Phil laughs. 

“Well, maybe that’s exactly what I want to do,” Phil says, returning Dan’s tone. 

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan whines, “We have, like, another eight hours of show stuff to do. I don’t want this in the back of my head for the whole time.”

“And who says we have to wait? It’s our break, isn’t it?” 

“You, Phil Lester, are the absolute worst,” Dan says, but he smiles and allows Phil to grab his hand, and pull him into the small bathroom near their dressing room. Phil locks the door behind them, silently thanking whoever made this door for making it with a lock. 

“Jesus, you’re already half hard,” Dan murmurs, pressing himself against Phil once he turned around, “What’s up with you today?”

“I think I have a thing for you on stage,” Phil says, pressing a kiss against Dan’s jaw while working on the button on Dan’s jeans. 

Dan snorts, palming Phil through his jeans. 

Eventually, Phil gets Dan’s jeans undone, and drops to his knees. He presses his mouth against Dan’s clothed cock, and breathes out hot air onto it, making Dan groan. 

“You have to be quiet,” Phil says, pulling away for a moment. 

“This was your idea, Phil, now get on with it before someone puts two and two together.”

Phil rolls his eyes, and pulls down the waistband of Dan’s pants. Dan’s already hard, his dick a deep shade of pink and curving slightly towards his torso. Phil feels his breath hitch and the front of his jeans get even tighter. 

He takes Dan in his hand, pumping a few times before leaning forward to lick the precome from his slit. Dan groans again as Phil licks down his shaft and up again. 

“God, quit teasing me,” Dan says, breathless. 

Phil laughs quietly, and takes Dan in his mouth, swirling his tongue against his head. He closes his mouth around Dan’s cock, pushing down until he feels Dan at the back of his throat, and the shorn hair at Dan’s base against his lips. 

He starts working his mouth up and down Dan’s cock, and cups Dan’s balls when he rutts against Phil’s mouth. He hears Dan draw out a moan, and thread his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil takes his mouth off of Dan, and moves closer to him, taking one of Dan’s balls in his mouth and sucking. Dan grips Phil’s hair, tugging at the strands as he exhales deeply. 

Phil moves his mouth from Dan’s balls, licking a stripe up his dick before pausing at Dan’s head for a moment. He laps at the skin there as he pumps his hand along the rest of Dan’s cock, relishing in the sound of Dan’s hitched breaths. 

He pushes his mouth further down Dan, pushing his mouth up and down, and Dan moans a little louder. Phil presses his thumb into Dan hip, hard, signalling for him to quiet down. It works, but only for a moment, as Phil feels Dan’s cock twitch in a way that Phil knows means Dan’s close.

Phil, suddenly aware of the fact that he’s still in the outfit he has to wear on stage later that night, wraps a hand around the base of Dan’s dick, jerking it slightly as he removes his mouth with an audible _pop_. 

He looks up at Dan for a moment, admiring the flush that covers his face, and the way the rosy patch on his cheek glows a brilliant red. His hair is starting to curl into ringlets where the sweat builds up on his brow, and when Dan catches him staring, Phil only smirks, taking Dan in his mouth again. 

Phil matches the rhythm of his hand to the movement of his mouth on Dan’s cock, steadily picking up the pace until he hears Dan’s breath catch, a broken moan escaping from his lips, and feels him come, hot and fast, in Phil’s mouth. 

“God, Phil…” Dan says, lazily threading his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

Phil leans back, undoing his belt and jeans. He takes his own cock into his hand, slick with precome, and wanks himself at a pace that is sure to make him come fast enough so no one suspects anything when him and Dan return. 

He bites down on his lip, jerking his hand faster as Dan kneels down on the bathroom tile beside him. Dan replaces Phil’s hand with his own, tugging and jerking in all the ways he knows Phil likes until he comes, streaking pearly white across the tiles, only narrowly avoiding his jeans. 

“You know, you could have at least let me return the favour,” Dan says with a joking tone. 

“As much as I would love that,” Phil breathes out, “I really don’t want to give anyone any more reason to think that we actually just fucked in this bathroom.” 

Dan laughs, and gets up to grab a wad of toilet roll to clean up Phil’s mess. 

“C’mon, put your dick back in your jeans, and let’s get out there,” Dan says, tossing the used toilet roll into the toilet, and flushing. 

“And hey,” Dan continues, unlocking the bathroom door as Phil fumbles with his belt buckle, “If you still find me so _irresistible_ after the second show we can always go for round two in our hotel room. Where there’s, you know, lube and no one we work with seconds away.” 

“You’re so ridiculous, you know,” Phil scoffs, getting up.

“I know,” Dan says, turning around to give Phil an exaggerated wink, “But you love me anyway.” 

“Yeah,” Phil replies, following Dan out of the bathroom, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut i've written in years, so if it's kinda meh, that's why
> 
> the title is a lyric taken from janelle monáe's ["screwed"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgSpeV-bklk)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/)


End file.
